


Signs Glow

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [24]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multi, Road Trips, gayyy, humantale, papy is jeeeeaaloouusss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the motel window, the stars twinkle and signs glow, the places you've taken me, and all the places we'll go together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs Glow

One day he'd woken you up.

'C'mon, Papyrus!' He had such a beautiful glint in his eyes, it almost killed you to look at them 'Let's go somewhere!' 

He sounded so excited.

He drove and pointed places out. He told you stories, and he always had the beautiful glint.

It'd been night for about three hours when he finally decided to get a room somewhere. Motel Blue Moon, he decided on. The sign had a bright blue moon and swirly letters that lit up the night, you'd always known Sans loved the color blue. Everything he owned, if it came in blue, he would get it in blue, so of course he picked the place with the blue sign. 

You'd been awake for a few hours now, and Sans had been asleep for hours. You found it weird, being awake at three o'clock, but you couldn't help but watch the lights move and twinkle. Your eyelids were heavy now, and sleep was on your mind. You could feel Sans stirring, so you looked over to him.

His eyes were squinted shut and he was frowning, and he kept shifting around. Concern ate at you and you reached over and tugged at his shirt.

"Sans, you're having a nightmare, wake up." You couldn't find the energy to say anything else, but he came awake. He gasped and rubbed his eyes.

"Fu-" he stopped himself and took a few breaths "Fudge."

"What was it?"

He blinked and furrowed his brow "You kept dying, over and over." Tears filled his eyes "And you kept telling me that..." He stopped and started moving his hands under the blanket, so you pulled the blanket back.

"Can you start over? I didn't see."

'You kept telling me that you didn't love me. You kept telling me you didn't love me.'

You sighed and laid next to him, then cuddled into him "That's ridiculous. I love you more than anyone..." You smiled against his brown freckled flesh "I'm not going anywhere." He nodded and grabbed your hand.

"I love you, too."

You allowed sleep to consume you. When you were shaken awake, Sans had the glint again.

"C'mon, I heard about a good place to eat at."

You let out a hum of confusion.

"It's got steak and stuff, c'mon and get dressed!"

You nodded and stood up and groggily dug through your bag, eventually deciding on your favorite crop top and shorts. You tossed it on and combed your fingers through your messy mohawk, and noticed that you really needed to redo the sides. 

When you came out, Sans had put on a long skirt and a t-shirt. He looked over and asked if he looked okay, which you knew meant 'Do I look like a girl?' And you returned with a 'You look fantastic.'

The meal was great, though, their spaghetti was something to be improved upon. Afterwards, Sans just kept driving. By now, the two of you were passing through a city in Mississippi. Parts were beautiful, which was mostly downtown, but the rest wasn't. Sans stopped at a farmers market held in a park, not the kind you liked, just a big grassy area with walkways and statues. You saw a church not too far away, and they were selling beautiful flowers.

Sans ended up buying honey in tubes, giving you some plain and blueberry flavored. He pulled you back to the car and started looking through CDs, and found one Napstablook had made. It had written on it in pink marker 'Afterlife with You', you wondered why they had named it that.

It was songs Napstablook had written and sang themself, the fact their voice was so good didn't shock you. You looked at the green blocky letters and saw the first track was entitled 'Underground'.

"Don't let me go to heaven, let me be your star, let me cry out your melodies." An eightbit melody took over for what felt to be a minute "You're a king, you're a king, with a voice so sweet you lull me to sleep over the phone, you cry out for a soul, a soul, a soul." They stopped for a few seconds "You're bones light up the underground, if I've got you, I've got the underground."

Then you remembered Sans loved them, and not you. 

Not like you let it bother you, you looked at it as you were forever, not them, but it still kind of hurt...

Then it changed. You looked back to the letters and it spelled 'Fairy Lights'

"Fairies above our heads, blue eye like starlight, brown like night, you sang me soft lullabies, sang of past pains, you're saturated, saturated, saturated and leaking fairy lights."

He'd told you first.

You must have fallen asleep, because Sans had shaken you awake to show you a thing he'd already passed.

The CD still ran, and you checked the title, 'Sans'.

You glared and wanted to say something about the title. You begged yourself to say something, but you didn't.

"Without the stars, what would the moon be, you asked me once. Eyes like the night sky, like the water meeting the earth-"

You slammed your leg into whatever you could and started to flap your hands.

"Papyrus?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?" 

You sat in silence and listened for a few more seconds.

"Stars like sunlight to you, wake and start anew, I'll never stop loving-"

"I don't like this song."

"Oh." Sans giggled and skipped it "Coulda said so sooner, bro."

You nodded and said "I love you."

"Love you, too."

Rain pattered on the roof of the car, and sleep consumed you again.


End file.
